


In Every Lifetime

by soaringbluesky



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringbluesky/pseuds/soaringbluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago a Spanish teacher tried building up a Glee club at Mc Kinley High. It never took…<br/>This is a story about the lives of one Kurt Hummel and one Blaine Anderson and how destiny always finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt was a Freshman at Mc Kinley when Mr. Shue tried starting Glee Club, Blaine a Sophomore at Dalton Academy. My take on how their age in relation should have been.

 

  


 

“You’re leaving Lima and that’s that!” Burt was agitated, angry even.

“But…”

“No but, Kurt”, he cut right in. After eighteen years raising the boy he simply knew him.

“I-I don’t understand.” Kurt was changing tactics. A crease showed between fine arched brows while he swallowed heavily. “Why do you want me to go? And to Los Angeles of all places. How long does it even take to get there?” He could feel the tears sting in the back of his eyes and hastily tried blinking them away.

“Kurt. Kiddo”, Burt started his voice soft and soothing. “I don’t want you to go.” Confused Kurt glanced up to him at this. But Burt didn’t give him the chance. “I want you to live. Start living as in for real. Do you think I never noticed?”

“Noticed what?” This time Kurt was quick enough to interrupt.

“How wonderful and special you are. Precious and colorful and extraordinary. And Lima, Ohio will never be all that.”

The frown on Kurt’s face was back: “You mean gay.”

The word had never been said between the two of them before and Kurt caught himself off-guard saying it now and realizing just how easy it had slipped out. In a way he even was amazed.

And he was still puzzling about it when Burt declared defeated: “Yes, that’s what I meant.”

Kurt didn’t answer. Instead he shuffled his feet backwards until his calves met the old leather chair his father always sat in to watch a game, and sat down.

“Wow”, he mumbled.

He didn’t hear Burt’s monologue about how he was his perfect son, he’d always known – well, suspected – and he wanted him to be happy.

“And Lima just isn’t the place”, Burt finished.

“Can’t you come with?” Finally Kurt managed to snap out of his daze, his eyes traveled back up to look at his dad.

Burt shook his head. “I can’t, kiddo. And I would only hold you back anyways. And then there’s the shop and…” he broke off, sudden enough for Kurt to catch up on it.

“And?” Eyebrows furrowed he looked at the older man expectantly.

“Nothing”, Burt answered hasty. Too hasty, he noticed. “Nothing worth talking about yet anyways. So, you’re going?”

“Nice one, dad”, Kurt mumbled but let it go nevertheless. He thought about it. His dad’s arguments made sense. And wasn’t moving out, living on his own, experiencing life with all its ups and downs in a monopoly like L.A. considered a rite of passage? He wasn’t sure if he would manage, though.

Los Angeles. Kurt Hummel alone in the big city. There was something intriguing about the thought. A weird spark of excitement and adventure he hadn’t felt ever since he had started at Mc Kinley High. But those days of unwilling dumpster dives, bully chases and toilet flushes were over. Time for Kurt Hummel to start living!

“Yeah”, he smiled, and the idea really started to take.

 

~*~

 

Blaine dropped the towel and checked his phone. It was probably for the hundredth time today. He had messaged his brother after he hadn’t picked up on either of his calls and ever since had been waiting for any kind of reply.

It was short notice. He knew that. But Cooper was family and family was supposed to be there for one another, wasn’t it?

A sad sigh slipped Blaine’s lips and then he pocketed his phone. No answer. No call, no text, no plain and simple nothing. It hurt. The realizing of just how alone he was. His parents far away, all friends littered across the States and Sebastian…

The tears spilled over. No, no! That thought just hurt too much. Even though, it wasn’t so much hurt than it was frustration and regret. A lot of regret…

Almost a year had it been that they moved here. Wide eyed, the head full of hopes and dreams. Finally living together, building something, making it big, only to get to see one dream after another crushed.

First Sebastian hadn’t gotten into Los Angeles Music Academy while Blaine had and then actually living together had slowly gotten in the way. It was envy, Blaine had at some point realized and then to his own regret unfortunately even pointed out to the other in the heat of yet another argument that had gotten out of hand.

That had been it. That had tipped the scale. Blaine had known right then. But he had still tried. He had tried to make it up, reassure, make it better. But then summer semester came and again Sebastian failed to get into LAMA. From that day on their shared apartment had constantly shifted between ice age, thunder storms and volcanic outburst.

Still Blaine hadn’t given up hope, but kept clinging to the idea and memories of what once had been a relationship. Until this morning…

He couldn’t even say what had started today's fight. But he remembered all too clearly what had ended it. Two words. All it took had been two words.

“It’s over!”

They still echoed in his ears.

Blaine had heard Sebastian’s voice in so many ways. Happy, excited overwhelmed, sad, tired, full of desire… So many, he had been sure he knew them all. He had been wrong, as never before he had heard it sound like this: Cold, distant, with a cruel determination that gave no room for doubt or second chances.

It was over.

And Cooper wasn’t there for him.

Nobody was there for him.

~*~


End file.
